Burn Brighter Than the Sun
by sacrenoirr
Summary: Mystic Falls is in ruins. There are no survivors…except a witch and an Original. Bonnie Bennett is unfortunately stuck with Kol as she heads towards another city. But what's stopping her from running away from him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was heavily inspired by adlyb's Klena fic. My chapters might always end up being shorter than I intend. I also apologize how choppy and general/lack of detail it is. I'll try to fix that with the later chapters! I hope you enjoy! :) I'll also explain later why Bonnie can't leave Kol yet.

* * *

><p>Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice. Of course, Mystic Falls ended in neither way. Instead, the poor town located in Virginia had the ground beneath it rip open and swallow it whole. A freak occurrence by mother nature, the media called it. News channels everywhere flooded the scene. Rescue teams, search teams, red cross did everything they can. By the end of a two week process, all hope was lost and the hype died down.<p>

Mystic Falls, Virigina had no survivors.

Or at least, none that the search parties could be able to track granted that she had escaped days before they had come barging into their nonexistent town.

Unfortunately for her, her escape was not solely through her own strength and determination. Maybe it would have been better if she let herself fall into the gaping dark hole that lead to the center of the earth. Maybe, she should have seen that as a blessing in a very ugly and horrific disguise. Because the more she walked along the empty road next to him, the more she regretted it.

"You're not a talkative witch, are you?" he asked with a bemused tone. Sounding even more arrogant with that accent of his. How did Vikings have accents like that anyways? Aren't Vikings from Denmark or some other country in Europe? Wouldn't it be more appropriate if he wore clogs? Of course, Kol Mikaelson was never an appropriate man nor was he a man at all.

Bonnie did not respond. Responding would only encourage communication; communication would only encourage relationship and a relationship with him was the very last thing she wanted. She would die a mute if that meant avoiding Kol, the last standing Original.

The image was still vivid in her mind, as fresh as the moment when it happened. She was crushed beneath the rubble, her hand the only thing exposed to the outside. All she could grasp around her was rocks, stray grass roots, but nothing substantial to help her pull herself out. Bonnie believed that she was going to die, that this was her time. One by one, the powers of nature killed off the Bennett women, so she assumed, that her time had come. But it would not be like her if she gave up trying to at least escape. If she at least tried to get out, Bonnie could at least tell her grandma and her mom that she tried to live when she reached the pearly gates of heaven.

The dust had clogged up any clean air Bonnie had hoped she was getting. Her fingers curled against the rough ground, weakening and slowly giving up its struggle. She was so tired. She was tired of struggling, of fighting, of the cold damp ground. All she wanted was to sleep, oh God how sleep sounded so good right now. She didn't even need to wake up. She just wanted to let go...

Pressure jolted down her arm. Bonnie screamed as if the sun was burning her. Something was pressing down on her fingers but she couldn't tell what because as soon as the pain began, it stopped. Her eyes fluttered open and she was able to bask in the warmth of the light again. Sitting neatly along the only surviving bench in the town square, Bonnie took in the destruction before her. Instead of seeing the town's upright buildings, she saw crumbled piles of brick. Instead of the luscious grass of the town square, her eyes caught glimpses of mud and dirt with debris everywhere. Confusion slowly settled in when she tried to comprehend what was happening. How did she get out? Who saved her? Her first guest was her ancestors conjuring up enough magic to lift the rocks she was crushed under and drag her out. But the pain, there was another pain in her hand. Bonnie lifted her right hand up slowly to her line of vision. Her knuckles were scraped and lined with dried blood, but nothing was wrong. The pain still throbbed though like...someone stepped on it.

"You're awake," the male voice answered cheerily. "Almost thought I survived the apocalypse without female company."

Bonnie quickly turned to identify her savior or enemy depending on who it was. Her hazel eyes examined him with his equally soiled dark brown thermal shirt and dirt printed jeans. Other than that, there was no scratch to him. And then, she looked down at herself with her tattered floral dress with a strap torn off. She held her hand over it so that it didn't fall off.

Kol tilted his head and eyed her with those dark brown eyes of his that revealed history and yet also made him more mysterious. "Wardrobe malfunction?" His question sounded more joking than concerned. "It's the end of the world and you're worried about being modest?"

With that Kol let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head and ran a hand through his short, dark brown hair. She watched him survey the land, perhaps even listening for other heartbeats, other gasping noises to indicate another survivor. Bot nothing. It was dead as the corpses that laid deep deep beneath the ground. Another smirk played on his lips as he glanced down at Bonnie again. "Looks like we're the only two people alive here, love."

His words didn't comfort her; it only made the realization settle in. Her best friend, her family, they were all gone. But she couldn't cry. No, she couldn't let this man see her when she was weak. It would reassure him that he was powerful, that he could do what ever the fuck he wanted and she wouldn't protest. So, Bonnie lifted her head higher and made her lips form a tight line. If she wanted to survive, she would have to go through this herself.

And that's how she ended up here, walking barefoot on a rocky highway with a dress that would barely hold up. And...Kol, gliding behind her with hands tucked into his pockets and his head tilted back to look up at the sky. He picked up his pace with ease and nudged her shoulder. Startled, Bonnie stumbled to the side and glared at him. "Hey!"

"By the gods, she speaks!" Kol faked a dramatic gasp and his eyes grew wide with amazement. Bonnie's lips twisted into a frown as she narrowed her eyes again before she started walking again. "It'd be more comfortable if you wore shoes. And if you wanted to, you can just drop your hand. I mean, you survived the earth ripping apart and being modest is your priority?"

Bonnie turned her head to face him as she stomped down now. "I'd be much more comfortable if you keep that mouth of yours shut. The last thing I want to hear is your voice now." she snapped.

Kol lifted both hands up, surrendering. "Ok, ok. Nasty temper you got there. Just trying to make friendly conversation on our perilous trip back to civilization."

She responded with a scoff and a small roll in her eyes. Her vision strained to see any sign, anything that would indicate how far the next city was but nothing. Nothing wanted to tell her how long she was stuck with the vampire bastard.

It felt like hours of walking down the same path. The light of the sun was slowly fading away. How long has it been? How many days? Her legs wobbled and she was about to collapse onto the ground when he swept her, literally, off her feet. His arms wrapped from behind her legs and just underneath the pits of her arm. Bonnie groaned in response, ready to fight him off.

"Let me do one good deed, will you?" Kol asked with a chuckle.

She grumbled again. Not because he was carrying her and she was skeptical about this sudden act of kindness but Bonnie wavered. Now he knew her limitations. Now, he could probably use them all against her. But the power of sleep and fatigue washed over her and made Bonnie fall into the slumber she yearned just a day or so ago.

Her chest rose with every breath she took. Bonnie could feel a whimper building in the back of her throat but her mind suppressed it. No, not now. And then, his face was in front of her, with golden rims in his pupils and the veins raised around his eyes. Kol leaned in and let his lips brush against her cheek and let it rest on her earlobe. "I know what you want. I know what you crave. You can't fool me, Bonnie Bennett."

In a flash, her hands were pinned above her head as she was pressed onto the ground. He straddled her and his smirk was burning in her mind. His fangs grew out the next time his lips pulled back. And she felt it as his head dipped into her neck, she felt her flesh around her neck being ripped apart. Ans she screamed until she woke up.

Bonnie gasped for air as the end of her nightmare sent adrenaline through her body. She woke to a burning fire and across, laying casually with a hand scratching his stomach lazily, Kol smirked again. "Who knew playing with a witch's mind was so fun!" Slowly, he turned his head, his eyes pierced hers. "At least I can now place a name to such a lovely face. Pleasure to accompany you on this trip, Ms. Bonnie Bennett."

And with that statement, she realized, she was stuck with this man whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 3 will focus more about what exactly happened in Mystic Falls, etc. Promise!

* * *

><p>What Bonnie wanted, more than anything, more than getting rid of Kol Mikaelson, was a long, scalding hot bath. She wanted to rinse away the dirt and grime that clung to her body, the odor that sweat and tears and blood have created that trapped itself between her pores. Her hair was getting frizzy again and returning to its natural chaotic state after many days of neglect. To the best of her abilities, Bonnie used her fingers has a comb, trying to run it through her dark waves of hair and untangling the clumps and knots that formed. The act stirred a long forgotten memory when she was a child. Grams had always been there, like a long lost mother figure to Bonnie. She remembered the days when Grams would sit on the bed, and she plopped herself on the floor and her old and skillful hands would brush through her hair painlessly and with ease.<p>

"Having some trouble there?"

Bonnie had to use all her strength and will to not give the Original brother painful aneurysms. Her jaw clenched tightly as she ground her teeth together. "No," she spat as she jerked her hand forward and painfully pulled her hair along with. Curse her genes.

All Kol did was laugh under his breath. Her hazel eyes flickered over to where he stood, basking in the sunlight. Flecks of sun danced on his hair giving it a lighter shade and giving his face a healthier glow...if that was possible. Maybe a more "livelier" glow.

Ok, he looked good in the sun. But, she couldn't let physical beauty sway her. Bonnie thought back on past experience where a pretty face caused her nothing but trouble. There was Ben McKittrick, Mystic Falls alumni star quarterback turned vampire who took her hostage in order to open the tomb that held a good handful of deadly vampires. There was Luka whose father temporarily took her power away as an act of revenge for his son's death. And last but certainly not least, there was good ol' Jeremy Gilbert who was just a magnet for trouble. She had gone to the ends of the world and back for that kid. Raising him back from the dead caused some strains with her relationship with her witch-y ancestors. So, in conclusion, guys were nothing _but_ trouble.

But something about their situation confused her, something they have yet addressed in their brief moments of conversation. Why was he still here? He could have left her when he pulled her out of the rubble. Hell, he could have left her to die.

Narrowing her eyes, Bonnie pursed her lips. "Why are you here?" Her question probably sounded more biting and accusing but hurting his feelings was the least of her problem.

Kol turned his head ever so slightly. His expression that graced his face was one of amusement, as if she told some funny joke but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to laugh or not. "Is that an existential question? Why are any of us here? What is the meaning of life?" He gave her a brief wink with his reply, "I may be old, Bonnie but I'm not one to delve into philosophical thought. That's more of...Elijah's forte, being the moral and dull compass of the si-."

"That's not what I meant," Bonnie cut him off short before he went on and on about something. That's what the British do. Give themselves five minute monologues and all. "Why are you still hanging around me, I mean, you're free to leave, you know. I'm sure with your speed you could be in New York by now with clean clothes and stomach full of food...or blood, whatever. You get what I mean."

In a flash, he was sitting beside her, his hand pushing away her tangled, messy hair. His knuckles brushed against her neck which sent a shiver of pleasure and fear down her spine. His touch brought her back to the dream, the dream of her jugular being ripped out and-

"Stop it!" She smacked his hand away. "Don't you fucking dare touch me."

Kol rolled his eyes, and played along. "Fine, fine. But don't go crying out my name when you crave more than just a..._touch,_" he answered as he placed both hands on his knees.

"Please," she scoffed, shaking her head.

There was a pause, a beat of silence. Even the animals in the forest and the continuous breeze stilled as they too waited for something, an answer.

Bonnie continued to watch him though, watched his eyes turn from that of playfulness to seriousness. Not a trace of the smirk danced on his lips this moment. She watched as his hands clasped and unclasped, occasionally his fingers would move to a melody of some sort as he thought about her question.

"I don't know," he finally answered with a shrug. Turning his head, his brown eyes met hers. Brown as rich as soil. Brown as dark and mysterious as the person it belonged to. He knew something, she sensed it. But for some reason, he didn't tell her the reason why.

Standing up again, Kol looked down at her. "Well, ready to start heading onwards?" Of course the question was a rhetorical one. Yes, she was ready. She wasn't going to live in a forest for the rest of her life. Hunting for food and searching for water was not ideal. At the mere thought of the basic necessities, her stomach grumbled and she began to noticed how parched she was.

Arching a brow, he tilted his head to the side as he watched her lick her lips frequently. "Problem?"

"Oh nothing of much trouble. Just starving and extremely thirsty. But please, no need to be concerned about my well being."

Kol chuckled. "Perhaps if you just ask, your prayers will be answered."

"And you're suddenly a miracle worker now?" she asked as she quickly got up from the log and started walking quickly. Luckily, she had fixed the strap of her dress or else walking away furiously would have been an issue.

A grin stretched across his face as he turned his head to follow her walk past him. Pivoting, the crunch of the leaves sang pleasantly. With a comfortable pace, Kol sauntered just a few steps behind her. "No, but I am a devilish handsome young man who happens to have water."

Bonnie let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, and I have a million dollars." She continued stomping forward, unsure of what direction she was going or if this was the right direction at all.

"Oh ye of little faith." She heard him tsking and suddenly silence again.

Confident, her head was held higher now. "What? That was your only come back?" But all she heard was her own voice and her own footsteps. Quickly turning around, her lips wavered from its beaming smile and back down to fear and confusion. He was gone. He just...left. Go figure.

Right when she...tolerated his company and banter. Letting out a sigh, Bonnie turned again only to walk smack into him, her hands placed on his chest to balance her. Looking up, she realized how close she was to him and how even this close, Bonnie became speechless.

She was able to see every line, every lash, ever curve of his face. He had flaws, his skin was not smooth as she saw from afar. The lines on his forehead showed that despite his playful demeanor, he was troubled a lot. She noticed how long his lashes were. When her mind raced back to reality again, Bonnie quickly dropped her hand and took a step back.

"Do all you vampires like to do that?"

Kol only answered with a nonchalant shrug. Tired of his act, Bonnie was prepared to start stomping again but he extended an arm and in front of her, gleaming and clear and moist was an ice cold bottle filled with water. Her eyes grew wide with amazement and her hand slowly reached up to grab it.

"How-"

"Speed. Luckily for you, Ms. Bennett, we are only seven miles away from civilization. Not the friendliest nor the most attractive but...civilization nonetheless. And perhaps, it'll be the last you'll see of me."

"Really?" She almost choked on her water with hope.

"Nah, just playing with you. We're stuck with each other whether you like it or not."

Bonnie's forehead furrowed with confusion. "...What exactly does that mean?"

Kol merely turned around and started whistling a tune with hands in his pockets. "In time, Bonnie. In time."


End file.
